Revolutionary!
by The cat and the raven
Summary: Alfred likes Arthur, perhaps more than he thinks? So they decide to hang out, maybe Arthur will start to notice. To bad things aren't the same as when Alfred was a kid.. Enjoy and review :3(I just put the first three chapters together and added a few things to it to make them go together so I hope you guys enjoy it still.. 0.o)
1. God I love Summer!

**Hi, it's me, Cat! This is a story from Raven and she wanted to let you guys know you all suck :D**

* * *

"Arthur! Hey Arthur!" I wave my hands back and forth grinning like crazy. I can see you walking my way but I don't know if you can see me yet. "Arthur!"

"Hello Alfred. Bloody hell it's hot today!" you complain immediately, pulling air to your face with those long, gracefull fingers.

"Yah, I could definitely go for a coke," I say nonchalantly, hoping you don't notice the way I'm staring at your shirtless torso.

God I love summer!

"Hmph, I could just go for some cool weather. It was never this hot at my home!"

"Realy? That's crazy! It must've gotten really hot back there."

"Why do you say that?"

"No reason," I mumble my cheeks ablaze. I sneak a glance at you, or at least I try to. You're staring at me, an odd expression on your face. A beautiful bushy-blond eyebrow is raised. You're starting to grin like a friend.

"You sure? 'Cuz it doesn't look like nothing." you say devilishly.

"Im sure," I frown folding my arms across my chest. You laugh and ruffle my hair.

"Im just teasing Alfred."

"Oh, teasing. Right." My cheeks get redder. I can feel that horrible, tomatoe color spread to my neck and my ears.

"Want to get some fish and chips? I hear the boardwalk even has calamari," you offer making me eternally greatful.

"Sure; I could get you a coke if you want. They're really good."

"Alfred, I know. I've had coke before, remember? You used to always make me buy you them," you frown at me forgetting.

I laugh and wrap my arm around you, holding you a little closer. You look at me, a soft smile on your face. I can't help but lean to put my head on your shoulder. I stop myself just in time.

You start walking(I can see color in your cheeks) taking me with you. I let my hand slide down to yours and let it hang there for half a second. I hope you notice my hand but I'm a little afraid. I'm not six anymore.

We end up at the boardwalk and you still haven't noticed. I curse under my breath.

"Is something wrong Alfred? You seem a little bit jiffed," you frown turning to look at me full on. Finally you notice my hand, "Oh."

You look up at me a slight question mark on your face. I start to take my hand back but then you grab it and squeeze it tight. "Please don't take it back," you whisper your green eyes sad all of a sudden.

"Why would I?" I ask not comprehending but feeling the need to comfort you. So I pull you to me and hold you tight.

"You did last time, remember? The first time we fought," you remind me and I can't help but grimace. You promised we'd never speak about that again. It was so long ago, we were so different then. _I _was so different then.

"Arthur I told you, I won't ever do that again. I'll never leave. Never."

"But-"

"No buts. What does it take to prove it to you?"

"I don't know. Please just try!" your face is pleading. Your lips are slightly pouted. How I love those cherry lips.

"Please," you whimper and before I know it I'm leaning down to you. I'm putting my lips on yours, taking your other hand as well and pulling them up until your hands are on my neck holding me there. You pull on my lips, such a gentle tug.

"I love you Arthur Kirkland! I love you!" I whisper fiercely, pressing myself against you.

You look up at me for a second, a unknown look flashing before your eyes. Before I can conceive what that look was you grab my hand.

"Follow me," you whisper pulling back from me, your breath coming in quick gasps. I'm breathing hard, too. I can't catch my breath but I'm so lonely without your lips.

"Where-" you cut me off before I can say anything else. Your lips are back on mine and you're tugging me away. I have to follow or else I'd fall on my face. Of course I wouldn't mind if that meant you'd fall on top of me...

"Don't ask. Just follow," you get out quickly between our lips.

And all of a sudden we're completely alone. Moments ago we'd been surrounded by random strangers but now we're in an alcove surrounded by rocks and walls and trees and bush.

* * *

**I rewrote it! Well, I put the last three chapters together and added some at least, that count's right? Anyways read and review what you think of this story so far ^^ ****(Or I will find out were you live and throw pies at you for the rest of all eternity! That and I'll be living under your bed 0.o)**


	2. Flash to the past?

**Neither I or Raven own Hetalia, if we did their lives would be a living hell ^^'(Or would they be fine having passionate sex all the time?)**

**A/N Thank you guys for the support on this story and I hope you continue to enjoy reading it!**

* * *

"Get up!"

Arthur opens up an eye, squinting into the rain. The other eye is swollen shut. He has no idea how this pains me.

"Get up!" I hold my blade high. I refuse to finish this.

"Why Alfred?" Weren't you content?" he asks, his good eye full of confusion.

"For a while," I look away.

"Why not now?"

"You cling to tight. I'm older, Arthur! I've grown up!"

He struggles to his knees, red collar plastered to his throat. Blood mingles with the rain pouring down his beautiful face. He looks defeated. "I remember when you were little. Those were the days, eh?"

"Yes, I remember," I whisper thinking back to when Arthur was my hero, not my captor.

"That time Francis took you? Do you remember? I was so scared!" He laughs at himself.

I laugh to, but it's bittersweet. All those times seem so long ago. Arthur saved me, found me. He took care of me when no one wanted to. I love him with all my heart.

"Come home Alfred. I miss you."

"I miss you too, but I can't."

"Why the bloody hell not?" Arthur's emerald eyes flash with fury. He grits his teeth, pushing off the ground with his bayonnette to stand.

He starts to fall again, wobbling on his own two feet.

In spite of myself, I find my hands reaching out to steady him. Even more surprisingly, he lets me.

"Alfred?" he looks up at me, a question mark on his face.

I hear my sword clatter to the ground, but all I notice is that one word, that one pleading, hopeful, wistful word. It rushes through me making it hard to breath. Dang, he is so close! I could kiss those beautiful lips if I just moved an inch.

"Alfred," he whispers against my lips, closer now. Is he reading my mind? No, he can't do that. Then why is he getting closer?

"I want you," he twists his fingers through my hair and kisses me. Hard.

I melt against him. Holy ww! He's good! Like liquid chocolate, or maybe the British equivalent of hamburgers and fries. Fish and chips? Heavy on the salt.

"I need you," he whispers.

I can feel my heart shifting with his touch. I want him, need him too. But freedom? How much more do I need that? Was every battle fought in vain?

"I must have you," Arthur says in a husky voice.

Suddenly, I snap out of my trance.

I shove him away from me, landing on my butt in the process.

"'Have' to? I'm not your prize Arthur! I'm not a street or road! You can't claim me and put a sign out saying 'Arthur's stepping stone only'!"

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Yes, you did! You always mean what you say."

"Not when it hurts my love."

"You love?" the phrase sounds foreign on my lips. He hasn't called me that since Lexington.

"Yes! You're my love. Not Francis, not anyone else. Just you," he pleads with me hands spread.

"But..." my mouth hangs open and shut like a fish. I don't know what to say.

"No buts! There's no question in my mind. You have to come home."

"I can't," I bite my lip and look away. Tears spring into my eyes making it hard to swallow that lump in my throat.

"Please," Arthur cries kneeling down in front of me. He takes my hands and presses his forehead to them. He sobs right there in front of me.

He doesn't even try to hide it.

"I am so sorry," I whisper pulling him up with me. I kiss him passionately on the lips, then turn and go.

He doesn't try to stop me this time..

* * *

**I find it ironic that Raven gave me this chapter to put up as a congrats on us graduating ^^(ha, in your guy's faces!)**

**Oh and sorry it's not exactly a sex chapter, she chickened and I'm the one stuck writing it(already have some of it, don't worry)**

**But yah, read and review what you think so far 0.o**

**Is there actually a plot finally forming in all of this, find out next time!**


End file.
